Pyrrha Nikos
1= |-| 2= Pyrrha Nikos is a character from the Rooster Teeth animated web series, RWBY. She is also a playable character in the video game, Grimm Eclipse. In the show, she was a student at Beacon Academy and a member of Team JNPR. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Pyrrha Nikos vs Agent Carolina (Completed) * Alpha vs Pyrrha Nikos * Aqua vs. Pyrrha Nikos * Black Widow vs Pyrrha Nikos (Completed) * Captain America vs. Pyrrha Nikos * Catherine vs Pyrrha Nikos * Caesar Zeppeli VS Pyrrha Nikos * Corrin VS Pyrrha * Pyrrha Nikos vs. Damien Wayne (Completed) * Erza Scarlet vs Pyrrha Nikos * [[Pyrrha Nikos vs Esdeath |'Pyrrha Nikos vs Esdeath' ]] (Completed) * Kuvira vs Pyrrha Nikos * Lancer vs Pyrrha Nikos (Abandoned) * Pyrrha Nikos vs Leona * Pyrrha Nikos vs. Lucina * Pyrrha Nikos vs. Magna Charge (Completed) * Magneto vs. Pyrrha Nikos * Monsoon vs. Pyrrha Nikos * Nariko vs. Pyrrha Nikos (Completed) * Noriaki Kakyoin VS Pyrrha Nikos (Completed) * Pearl vs. Pyrrha (Completed) * Pyrrha Nikos vs Peridot * Pyrrha Alexandra vs. Pyrrha Nikos (Abandoned) * Pyrrha Nikos vs. Risty * Saber/Arturia Pendragon vs. Pyrrha Nikos * Pyrrha Nikos vs Shinjiro Aragaki (Completed) * Toph Beifong vs Pyrrha Nikos * Pyrrha Nikos vs. Weiss Schnee Battles Royale * Team JNPR Battle Royale With Team JNPR * Team JNPR vs Blue Team (Completed) Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 5 * Losses: 5 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Aerith Gainsborough (Final Fantasy) * Ahsoka Tano (Star Wars) * Akame (Akame ga Kill!) * Aqua (Kingdom Hearts) * Dr. Polaris * Eleanor Hume (Tales) * Ikki Kurogane (Chivalry of a Failed Knight) * Leanbow (Power Rangers) * Meggy (SMG4) * Static * Tommy Oliver * Tsubaki Yayoi (BlazBlue) * Undyne (Undertale) * Wonder Woman History Pyrrha Nikos was a master combatant from childhood, to the point she was proclaimed Regional Champion of Mistral. Since then, she had been treated like a celebrity and a hero, but in spite of this, never got to live a normal life. Pyrrha then traveled to Beacon Academy, where for the first time, met someone who didn't recognize her, and joining team JNPR, was finally treated like a dear friend and sister in arms. Upon joining Beacon, she had developed a close bond with team leader and partner, Jaune Arc and even offered to train with him privately. As the Vytal Festival came around, Pyrrha was on fire, aiding her team on the road to victory, but things got complicated when she was asked by Professor Ozpin to inherit the Fall Maiden's power. Torn between her team and her conscience, she fought valiantly through the Fall of Beacon, only for her to die to the new Fall Maiden, Cinder Fall after a bitter duel to the death atop Beacon Tower, but not before saying goodbye to the man she truly cared for. Death Battle Info Background * Name: Pyrrha Nikos * Alias: Invincible Girl * Based on: Achilles * Age: 17 * Height: Unknown * Weight: Unknown Weapons and Abilities * Prime agility and fighting skill Semblance * Polarity: Magnetism * Can control and manipulate metal objects * Uses this ability in battle, but subtly by slightly shifting weapon's direction, but full capability allows control over any metal object around her Miló and Akoúo̱ * Miló: ** Javelin, transforms into semi-auto rifle ** Can be thrown long distances with boost from recoil ** Can switch between modes in a near instant * Akoúo̱ ** Shield ** Can be thrown as a projectile, can use her semblance to call it back Feats * Defeated Team CRDL in a 4v1 battle * Threw her javelin across a forest to pin a falling Jaune Arc to a tree by his hood * Once controlled dozens of soda cans with her Semblance during a food fight with Team RWBY. ** In that exact same fight, she easily held her own against any who challenged her until Ruby used her Semblance to take down all of Team JNPR. * When being launched into the Emerald Forest, she used her shield to smash through several trees without damage or slowing down * Suggested by Ozpin to be the right person to inherit the Fall Maiden's powers * Defeated Penny Polendina (by accidentally destroying her) * Briefly held up a fight against Cinder Fall (Fall Maiden) * Lifted a broken elevator to the top of Beacon Tower with herself inside Flaws * Can let her emotions get the best of her (especially if it concerns Jaune), which can make it difficult for her to control her Semblance. * Killed by Cinder Fall. Gallery Vol2_Pyrrha_ProfilePic_Uniform.png|Uniform Vol2_Pyrrha_ProfilePic_Prom.png|Prom RWBY_Pyrrha_1.png|Pyrrha figurine Jaune_and_Pyrrha_Credits001.png|Jaune and Pyrrha's silhouette tumblr_static_tumblr_static__640.gif|Miló transforming Pyrrha_Grimm_Eclipse.png|Pyrrha in Grimm Eclipse Statue_of_Pyrrha_in_Park.png|Statue of Pyrrha in park. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Female Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Hunters Category:Internet Shows Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Metal Manipulators Category:Protagonist Category:Rooster Teeth Characters Category:RWBY Characters Category:Shield Users Category:Spear Wielders Category:Teenagers Category:Playable Character Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants with Magnetic Abilities Category:Home Console Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Celebrities